Karkat x Reader Feels Are Just Feels - Sadstuck
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: Yeah, it's kinda sad. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.


You were banging on the door at Karkat's hive violently, waiting for him to open the damn door. He pestered you that his matesprite of three years, Terezi, has cheated on him this whole time with Dave. Damn Dave and that bitch. You were angry at them both and you wanted to spit on them so badly. Karkat has been going through a lot lately. Depression, anger, death of his ancestor, Signless, Kankri moving to live with his moirail, Kurloz. And now this shit. Poor Karkat is living without direction now. You always lend him a shoulder to cry on and shooshed him when he was angry. He cut himself a few times, but you made extra damn sure they were treated and healed.

"Dammit Karkat, open the door!" You mumbled under your breath. After a few minutes, you couldn't take the wait anymore. You backed away until you were about six feet away from the door and ran right into it, making the door smash open. You huffed a few times when you made it inside and closed the door ((AN: Even though it was damaged as fuck, you managed to get it closed.)). You ran up to kk's room and found him sitting on the floor crying.

"Kk!" You ran up to, but he stopped you. "Go away! Why are you even here?!" You hugged him. "Because I care about you. Hell, I was worried sick about you when you pestered me." He stayed silent, but was still crying. You leaned closer to him and pulled up the sleeve of his sweater. There was cuts on his arm and he was bleeding. "Kk...why...?" You asked. "B-becasue I have no one.." He started to sob on your shoulder. "Kk, you have me. And your brother. Even if he's at Kurloz's hive, you should've called him you guys can talk." "He might lecture me.." He said. Well, that was true. Kankri liked to lecture and talk, but didn't he know kk cut himself? Probably not. Kk was right. He could've lectured about feelings and cutting. You sighed. You pulled the first-aid kit out of your (Insert Favorite Color) backpack and put a fresh band-aid on his cuts. You kissed the fresh band-aid on his arm and he blushed a little. "C'mon, Kk. Let's watch some romcoms." You smiled. "Alright." He said. You carried him bridal style to the living room and put in a nondepressing romcom. He leaned against your shoulder the whole time until he fell asleep with his head in your lap. You smiled and petted his raven locks until you yawned and fell asleep also.

You woke up and found yourself alone on the couch. _'Where's KK?'_ You asked yourself. You heard your stomach rummble. God damn you were hungry. You went into the kitchen and got out a huge bowl of grapes from the fridge.

_**.: TIMESKIP BY THE KNIGHT OF TIME (It actually makes sense!) :.**_

You finished the bowl of grapes in a matter of minutes and put it in the dishwasher. Now you had to look for Karkat. 'Maybe he's upstairs? Yeah. He must be.' You went upstairs and didn't find Karkat in his room. "?"

You checked the bathroom and he wasn't in there either. You actually checked almost everywhere except the other living room which was on the very top floor. You walked the stairs to the very top floor and saw the long hallway with only one door at the end. You look at the pictures hung up on the walls. One of Karkat when he was a grub playing with a rubber ball. You smiled. You look at the next picture which was one of Kankri and Karkat together in a photo, he was smiling only a little. The next one was one of him, but he was crying. You wondered why. The other one was one of Signless and Kankri smiling. Then the last one down the hall was one of Karkat. It looked like it was taken from this year. He wasn't smiling or frowning, it was just so plain and emotionless.

You gripped the doorknob and sighed. You slowly opened it seeing Karkat with his left sleeve pulled up cutting himself. "KARKAT!" You ran over to him as fast as you could and slapped the blade away from his hand. You grabbed his arms, pulling up the other sleeve seeing more fresh cuts. "Why..?" Tears were welling up in your eyes. You hugged him tight. "Because.." He said. "B-Because what?!" You were choking on your own tears. "Because I thought you wouldn't care if I did." He said with no emotion in his voice. "I-I DO! YOU FUCK FACE I DO!" You put your chin on his shoulder and sobbed, shaking. He rubbed your back with some tears in his eyes also. You buried your face in his sweater and stopped crying. "I'm sorry." He said. "You don't need to be. I feel so stupid for falling asleep on you." "Not exactly. I feel asleep first." "But still. I should've stayed up to keep watch." You took your face out of his sweater and looked into his eyes. You wanted to caress his cheek and kiss him so badly but, you knew that would ruin your friendship with him. The dark person inside of you cried.

Karkat ranked his fingers through your hair. "Please. Don't ever cut again." You said. "I'll do my best. For you." He softly smiled. It was like an angel's. If this wasn't a happy ending, perhaps it was a happy begging.

_**.: Happy End :.**_


End file.
